The prophecy
by Tia
Summary: A new evil hopes to bring to life an ancient Prophesy. Love, Hate and War....2 sisters with troubled minds, one with 2 faces. Blade stands alone, will Dilandau help or surrender to the rummers that she is crazy?
1. Default Chapter

AN- I was inspired so I thought, let your fingers do the talking one more time. I know that I haven't finished my other story "Long Lost Past" yet, but I will soon. Anyway, school has never been a problem for me so I have time to write. I hope you like this story.  
I don't own Escaflowne..... (I do own Dilandau though, heheheh I wish...actually he owns me!!!!!) But I do own the other characters that aren't from the escaflowne movie.  
  
  
~*~*~ The Prophecy ~*~*~  
  
"In the early years when this planet was still young, and was in harmony with it's inhabitants. A pact between the mightily god's and people was made, a prophecy. It has been told, that once the madness took over and the humans didn't deserve to live. The god of death would come. Tsubasa no Kami would call on the Escaflowne to save or destroy this world. But one child, a demon would bring back the Alsiedes Escafownes brother. Ruled by his jealousy and hate towards all, the Alsiedes would only rest once it has destroy. If piloted bye pure draconian blood, it wouldn't be stopped. So we wait. Wait to be destroyed, wait to be saved. The end is close, the question is how close? This world deserves to meet it's end." The old man pot down the red covered book, and watched as the other followers bowed before the mighty machine.  
  
(01) Enter the DragonSlayers  
  
"Kill them all!" Dilandaus hungry screams for blood shattered the all ready loud noise of the battle.   
His dragon slayers followed blindly, not caring for their lives. Just following orders, and making his name more feared and hated. Dilandau sliced few foolish soldiers, and watched the rest be taken care of by his men. His stare was on the opposite side of the battlefield. A skilled filled soldier was fighting against one of his men and wining. Dilandau then noticed that the boy was waving his right hand for two people to pass. Siting on top of the brown beast, there were two figured draped in black. Dilandau noticed that the boy was saying something to the taller figure as he was coming closer.  
"Hey you! Fight me, if you are a man." Dilandau spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
The beast stooped moving and the two people watched him, as did the ash blond hair boy. His light green eyes danced in the sunlight. He taped the horses behind and sent the two people galloping into the woods. He then took out his sword and ran it skillfully through the air, giving Dilandau a silent warning and a taste of his skill.  
"You think that your childish moves will scare me?" Dilandau spoke, holding back a laugh.  
This set the boy off, he attack the general quickly and skillfully. Surprised that the impact made him lose his footing, Dilandau moved with less ease then usual. He stretched his arm and blocked the ask blond hair body attack. There swords meet more than a few times but neither was injured yet. The battle was starting to dye down and some of the dragon slayers watched this show of straight and skill. The boy losing his upper hand by giving into his own rage, feel to the ground when Diladnau tripped him. Not giving up he pulled the general down with him. With no weapons the two wrestled in the trampled, moist soil. Mud flung at their faces but the knead for each others blood was stronger, they didn't stop. Finally Dilandau sat on top of him and slammed the boys hands against the rocks. The boy let out a soft grille yell, as his own blood hit the generals face.  
"Your a girl!" Dilandau jumped off of the impostor and stood back.  
She stood up, her long hair sticking to her sweaty and dirty face. Jumping for her sword she lost her balance and fell to the floor once more. Gatti took the sword and her hands, he held them behind her back. The girl yelled at once as she felt her hands being brooked.  
" I just love it when they make that sound." Dilandau lifted her chin, making her look at him.  
"Do you know who I am, General?" The girl questioned with a steady fearless tone of voice.  
Dilandau let go of her face, he stepped back and crossed his arms waiting for her to answer.  
"I am the Princess of the country that you were paid to defend." She said and watched Gatti as he let go of her hands, "I'm coming back from Pula, seeing a battle I had to make shore that my sister Blade got out safely." She looked down on Diladnau.  
"Your place is in the palace." Dilandau spoke ruddily.  
"That is my decision general." She jumped on the nearby horse, "Never forget your place Dilandau, royalty comes first." She yelled as she galloped of into the woods. "Royalty my ass." Diladnau mumbled underneath his breath.  
  
The dragon slayers gathered up their things and started their journey home. The country of Zadar wasn't a powerful or large kingdom, but it had something that all Gaea wanted. Raw materials. The biggest manufacturer of Guymelefs was this small kingdom. After the appearance of Escaflowne all Gaea wonted was guymelefs to defend it's borders. The knead caused the economy of Zadar to rise to riches. When Dilandau had arrived the country was at peace. But then the rumors started. They spoke of hidden passages deep beneath the ground of Zadar, where the chamber of the Alsiedes was said to be. Now the wont for the small country grew, and more wars started to form. The king, sent his best and most trustworthy men in search of the god but found nothing. But still the rumor grew. The kingdoms searching for the power to destroy became more anxious to possess it.  
  
Dilandaus face didn't lose it's angry exterior, even when he saw the soft white buildings of his home. Perhaps it was the dreaded feeling of following orders once again. And the realization that he had no home, that his heart belonged to nothing. His loyalty lived with the kingdom that paid more. The battle was over and all his men were still alive, with the exception of that one boy that the princess killed. "He was week." Dilandau spoke to himself. He thought about the fight and how close he was to his victory. He could taste his blood, his lips yearned for it. But then he changed, his hear flew in the wind showing him her true face. Dilandau ran to the front of the line, once he heard the celebration. The people of Zadar yelled for him, the music and dance filled the air as did the smell of a great feast. Women of all ages some more beautiful than the other, through their hands to him. Just for a chance that he might touch them. At the door he was greeted by the kings right hand man and generals, who congratulated and praised him on a job well done.  
"No thanks to you." Dilandau said with a cold tone of voice, as he brushed bye them not giving the man a second thought.   
They watched him go bye, the arrogant boy that nothing could ever hurt and no one could ever kill.  
  
AN- Sooooooooooooooo...what did you think ?!?!?!?!?!? Do tell !!!!!!!! This story will be up dated every Friday, so if you like it look for chapter 2 next Friday.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tsubasa no Kami

AN-Hey everyone, guess what? There is this one story that has me as it's main character....Yes that's right, this girl she just put my name in there (my real name) and she doesn't even know me...heheheheh. I told you all that I knew Dilandau personally, and from the way the story is going...I "really" know Dilandau, heheheh...  
  
(02)  
Tsubasa no Kami  
  
Hitomi sat on her bed clinging to her soft pillows. Hot tears streamed down her face, burning her cheeks. She turned from one side to the other, holding tightly to her stomach.   
Left there on top of her sateen bed, naked. Filled with hate towards herself. Hitomi looked over her bruises and the blood on her bed. Her fingernails still held the pieces of his skin in them. Hitomi sat up and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"You know you want it Hitomi....Why don't you just live up to your name?" Tommy yelled as he forced himself on her.  
"Stop! Get off!" She squirmed underneath his weight.  
"Stop pretending to bee innocent, everyone knows what you are like." He yelled as he grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head.  
"Stop! Please, Stop!" Hitomi mumbled  
  
"Stop, please stop.." She spoke softly to no one, "Oh, Van.. now I am truly alone." She lifted herself up off the bed. Disgusted by herself, she placed an old black T-shirt over her naked body. She left the bedroom, the cursed place where she had surely lost her innocence. Though all ready 20 she was still untouched by the hand of man, no matter what the campus men said. "But now all those horrible stories are true." Hitomi pressed her back against her door and dropped to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dilandau slammed open the doors of the kings meeting chamber. The old man had no time to speak with him last night. Though the long-awaited party wasn't worthy of it's description. The dancers were un-talented and the food had no taste. Dilandau walked across the lavish room, there in front of him sat a chubby black haired man. The men around his majesty gave the general an unfriendly glare. Letting him know that he wasn't wanted. The atmosphere surrounding Dilandau was un-easy, just adding to the cold feeling Dilandau got every time he was in the company of those men. He couldn't say that he cared much what they thought of him. Dilandau was the reason they are all still alive, he has the power over them.   
"General, what can I do for you?" The king smiled.  
"I request that your doughtier stays in the palace, if she wishes to become a Dragon Slayer she must go through the training." Dilandaus voice rung throughout the hall, "Next time she might be killed." He gave the king an evil smile.  
"I see general. But I wasn't aware that Siren had left the castle."  
  
"Let me out. Please let me out....What did I do? I don't want to be here. It's so dark!" A soft voice yelled from the dungeon. His cries becoming more and more quieter with every passing hour. The child started to lose hope, but gained it back after hearing foot steps outside his door. The door opened and let throughout the light. A small white cat cam running in and affectionately rubbed herself against the cat boy. Just as the boy relaxed, a dark figure came in holding a candle and food. The girl came closer and the cat boy growled at her. She sat down and ignored his violent behavior.   
"Don't cry boy, I don't want to see you sad." She said softly, "What is your name?"  
"My name?" The boy seemed confused, "I don't have one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi held on to the kitchen knife, looking at her reflection in it. Not even the knife wanted to lie. Everything screamed "ugly". What am I, a whore that every man wonted to sleep with. This thought made her body shake, as a violent river of hot tears erupted once more. Hitomi lifted the sharp knife and sliced, the blade penetrating her skin. Her rich red blood dropped and stained the white ceramic tile floor. Hitomi felt her body go weak as the stinging sensation and pain took a hold of her mind. She couldn't think strings and for once she had forgotten those horrible words, "Whore". Her blood as it left her body, took with it her pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Siren ran through the corridors of the palace in a hot pursuit. She questioned the people around her on the whereabouts of her younger sister. Fear of losing her was already there. Once she had stooped. Siren breathed in deeply, taking in the life giving oxygen that her body so desperately needed. Her legs hurt and her lungs threatened to jump out from her chest.  
She held on to the wall of the hall as she stared out the window watching a lost girl in the garden. There you are. Siren thought to herself.  
"What the hell?" Dilandau stood in front of her his arm on his hip, "You again, didn't your father tell you to stay out of my way?" Dilandau yelled at the princess.  
"Dilandau, this is my castle...  
"Your castle." Dilandau interrupted her, "This is my castle, I am the one that is keeping you alive." He laughed at her.  
Sirens checks grew read, "You, I...You are an arrogant monster." She stormed bye him.  
  
Blade stood in the field of flowers that afternoon. Between her fingers she held a red rose. A sly smile appeared across her face as she pressed her fingers against the thorns. They penetrated her skin with ease. Smiling softly at the sight of her own blood and the feeling of pain, she crushed the petals of the rose.  
The sun was high and the soft breeze played with her long black hair. Blade stared into the space before her. The movement of the grass hypnotizing her, sending her traveling in to the past. Blade froze, as she saw and heard scrims coming from a tortured woman as a muscular man laid on her. She dropped to the floor, as she watched this man kill his love. He then stood up and brushed the face of a little girl that stood there the whole time, "You will grow up one day, beautiful rose."  
She held on to the long grass, tears fooling down her face. She called out to her mother and sister. Just then Siren came running to her.  
"Don't ever leave like that." She spoke to the 16-year-old as if she was 5.  
Blade tilted her head and looked at her sister, her eyes filled with confusion. "Siren your alive?"  
  
AN-So was that confusing? If you said, "Yes"...Then GOOD, I was going for that.. hehehehehehehe!!!! Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  



End file.
